User talk:McGillivray227
Welcome Merger discussion About the possible merger between Video Game Wiki and VG Wiki, I have a few concerns about the wiki if we decide to merge. One issue I would like to address involves your current logo, the logo is plain and boring. I would like to propose a new one, if our wikis merge, with a much more unique and professional design. I would also like to propose a much more video game-themed background for the wiki. My last request would be to implement tabber into the infobox templates, like the ones here, and the appearance of the infobox can be decided on by the users. At the current moment I am still awaiting a response from Lucky The Mummy Dog and I cannot guarantee you that there will be a merger. --iSodium (Talk) 19:23, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :I apologize if this is the incorrect way for discussion among users here, but it is my preferred way. That being said, I understand your concerns and if a more unique and professionally designed logo shows up or is developed, it will most likely become the logo (we'd also need a similar Oasis wordmark, but that's assumed). As for the background, it can be proposed, but I cannot guarantee it as video games are very expansive and one game (as shown on this wiki) really shouldn't represent the entirety of video games. It could still be proposed with our community because the rest of our community could feel differently than I do about it. As for the tabber design for infoboxes, I can't find an article that uses the tabber for more than one tab, so if a link is presented, I could discuss it with the our wiki. And thank you for at least considering the merger, rather than just blowing us off. :P - McGillivray227 19:34, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I do appreciate that you are embracing your own style of discussion and there is no correct or incorrect way to discuss things here typically. I had no intention of "blowing you off", but the merger won't happen without a response from the other admin here. The more and more I think about the merger, the more I considering to accept it. And as for tabber, it has mostly been used with the video games articles and shows up on some characters page. Here is a list of many articles that uses tabber: *Catherine (game) *Grubba *Balrog *Animal Crossing *Mario Clash *Kingdom Hearts coded/Re:coded --iSodium (Talk) 19:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) :::I have to say, I like the tabber and I'd be surprised if an idea such as that would be declined. It really opens up the infobox without making it too cluttered. I'd still like it be proposed, just to keep both communities involved a bit more. And I looked at four pages that didn't have the tabber in-use, hard to believe, eh? - McGillivray227 20:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Out of all the elements this wiki has, tabber would be one of the things I would be hard-broken to see gone. Some pages don't have multiple tabs, mostly with character pages though. --iSodium (Talk) 20:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Just going to jump in here, the logo, yes, the logo needs changing. The background, well, much like McGillivray227, I feel that the background shouldn't solely represent one game. And the tabber, I can change how it looks with CSS. EDIT: As I said in the forum, if we merge, we will be able to attract more contributors for both sides of the merge. Background would get discussed so that it benefits the video game aspect. Perhaps a background from the most recent well known release? We'd have both a monobook background and an oasis/wikia background and could alter it in whichever way the admin team seems fit. We'll discuss among each other (you, McGillivray, Lucky, and I) what changes we see fit that the wiki needs. We'd also have to discuss what changes we'd make to the style the articles are written. And I really hope this merge goes through, as it'd be great to get to know you guys and get to work with you. – ''Jäzz '' 00:45, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still giving the merger some thought, but I should make up my mind by tomorrow. I've finally made contact with Lucky and he will be absent from the wiki for a great length of time. iSodium (Talk) 01:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :I've made my decision after a few days of thought. I decided to have VG Wiki merge with Video Game Wiki, which will no longer create confusion among wikia members. I will rename the official VG Wiki twitter "ISodium" (or something similar) and will be for my personal uses. --iSodium (Talk) 19:11, September 15, 2011 (UTC)